<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pochybnosti by Naerikil</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26422840">Pochybnosti</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naerikil/pseuds/Naerikil'>Naerikil</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Klávesista, ředitel, manžel, švagr... otec [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gravitation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Čeština</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:49:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,146</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26422840</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naerikil/pseuds/Naerikil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mika se stresuje, jestli z ní bude dobrá matka. Tóma ji jako správný manžel uklidňuje, ale sám má dost pochyby o tvé budoucí roli otce. Jenže jeho nemá kdo uklidnit. A že to potřebuje.<br/>Naštěstí má Eiri zrovna empatickou náladu.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Seguchi Mika/Seguchi Tohma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Klávesista, ředitel, manžel, švagr... otec [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879087</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pochybnosti</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Šuiči ležel rozvalený na gauči a psal do notového sešitu nějaký rychlý nápad, zatímco Juki skákal kolem plotny a něco klohnil. Bylo okolo sedmi, veškeré své povinnosti už dneska splnili, a tak měli v plánu už jenom odpočívat. Teda Šuiči ještě musel podepsat upravenou smlouvu, se kterou se tu má stavit pan Seguči. Sakano byl dneska nějaký roztržitý a omylem dal Šuičimu podepsat něco úplně jiného, než měl, pak kvůli tomu málem skočil z okna a uklidnil se, až když ho pan Seguči ubezpečil, že se nic neděje, že má stejně večer cestu kolem Eiriho bytu, a tak se tam s tou smlouvou staví.<br/>
Z chodby se ozvalo zvaknutí zámku. Pan Seguči měl od bytu klíče, což se Šuičimu moc nelíbilo, ale dneska mu to přišlo vhod, protože Juki když vaří, tak zásadně neodchází, takže by musel ke dveřím jít on, a to se mu nechtělo.<br/>
„Zdravím, pane Šindó. Podpis vlevo dole, jedna kopie pro vás, dvě si vezmu,“ prohodil, když proplachtil kolem gauče do kuchyně. „Eiri, nesu ti to blahopřání pro tetu Keiko. Prosím tě, něco tam napiš. Stačí všechno nejlepší k narozeninám nebo něco takového. Netvař se tak kysele, bez toho se domů vrátit nesmím, Mika mě roztrhne.“<br/>
„Nemohl bys to napsat za mě, že bych to jenom podčmrkl?“<br/>
„Eiri, prosím. Mika řekla, že to musíš napsat ty, tak to musíš napsat ty. Teď se jí nedá odporovat nebo z toho zas bude půlhodinová hysterická scéna.“<br/>
Táhle si povzdechl. „No jo. Tak já něco vymyslím.“<br/>
„Problém by ti to dělat nemělo, jsi koneckonců spisovatel… Mohl bych prosím dostat čaj? Strašně mě bolí hlava, potřebuju si na chvilku sednou…“<br/>
„Jasně. Omylem jsem navařil asi pro šest lidí, takže doufám, že zůstaneš na večeři.“<br/>
Mít šéfa u večeře se Šuičimu zrovna nechtělo, takže si oddechl, když odmítl.<br/>
„Ne, musím domů…“<br/>
„Netváříš se, že by se ti dvakrát chtělo.“<br/>
„Nechce…“<br/>
„To je to s ní tak hrozné?“<br/>
„Hrozné? Je to příšerné! Kdybych věděl, co všechno těhotenství obnáší, dvakrát bych si rozmyslel veškeré aktivity v němu potenciálně vedoucí.“<br/>
Ozvalo se zvuk položení hrnku na stůl. „Slyšel jsem, že to někdy bývá záhul….“<br/>
„Neumíš si to ani představit! Prvně jí bylo strašně špatně, takže byla naštvaná na celý svět. Vylívala si to pochopitelně na mně, ale tak to dělala i dřív, takže jsem si jakž takž zvykl. Pak se to naštěstí zlepšilo, ale objevily se další hrozné… věci.“<br/>
„Podle výrazu soudím, že to asi nebyly jen těhotenské chutě.“<br/>
„Ne, to fakt ne. Šílené kombinace jídla už měla předtím, takže její pocukrovaný párek mě nechává docela v klidu.“ Ztrápené povzdechnutí. „Ale začala chtít sex. Pořád. Jako fakt pořád. Každý den vstávám v pět a jsem v kanclu minimálně do tří, obvykle ale do pěti nebo později, takže přes týden opravdu nemám chuť ani sílu vyvíjet nějakou další fyzickou aktivitu. Jednu dobu jsem se skoro bál vracet domů, vrhla se na mě už u dveří… A do toho ty výkyvy nálad. Jednu chvíli je jako sluníčko a minutu na to mám pocit, že mě utluče paličkou na maso. Vyletí kvůli každé prkotině, už se doma bojím i pohnout. A představ si, že i žárlí. To nikdy nedělala. Teď stačí, abych se podíval jenom směrem, kde je jiná ženská, a mám půlhodinový monolog o tom, jak bude po porodu vypadat strašně a já pláchnu za jinou. Jako bych zrovna já byl typ, co opouští rodinu… A nejhorší je, že mě pořád bombarduje otázkami, jestli bude dobrá matka. Tak jí říkám, že určitě ano, a ona mě pak totálně zdrbe, že jak to můžu říkat, když to vůbec dopředu nemůžu vědět. A jak jinak ji mám uklidnit? Ať řeknu cokoli, je to špatně. Ale to by se ještě dalo přežít, nejhorší je, že mě těmi svými stresy stresuje taky. Jak ji mám uklidňovat, že bude dobrá matka, když sám sakra nevím, jestli budu dobrý otec!“<br/>
„Toho bych se nebál. S děckama to umíš. S Tacuhou sis vždycky pěkně hrál.“<br/>
„To jo, ale to jsou cizí děti. Půjčit si je a vrátit, to mi vyhovuje. Ale toto nemám kam vrátit, protože je moje. A tady to nebude jenom hraní, tady to bude i výchova a tam jak jednou něco pokazíš, tak je to napořád. Bože…“<br/>
Pak bylo chvilku ticho a pak se ozvalo plesknutí.<br/>
„Nekousej si ty nehty, kolik ti je, patnáct? Zbytečně se stresuješ, myslím, že zrovna ty budeš velmi dobrý otec. Vzpomeň jsi, jaký jsem byl, než jsem s tebou začal žít v New Yorku. Ty jsi mě přivedl k zodpovědnosti.“<br/>
„Mmm… to asi jo. Ale i tak… Tehdy jsem měl víc času se ti věnovat. Ale teď? Pořád někde lítám, vždyť to dítě mě nebude ani znát. Nemůžu si pořádně ani nic plánovat, protože dneska mi zavolá obchodní partner z Ameriky, že je nějaký průser, a já se prostě musím sbalit a druhý den tam být. To není zrovna životní styl, který by se slučoval s potomky.“<br/>
„Tak si té práce ubereš no.“<br/>
„Abych byl upřímný, docela mi to takto vyhovuje…“<br/>
„Co? Že trčíš v práci od nevidím do nevidím? Dívej, řekl jsem si, že vám do manželství kecat nebudu, ale kdyby ses mě zeptal na názor, tak bych ti řekl, že v té práci trávíš tolik času, protože jinou časovou náplň nemáš. Žádnou, která by ti stála za to obětovat práci, kterou máš jako koníček. Ale vsadím se o co chceš, že až se kluk narodí, přehodnotíš priority a ani ti to nebude vadit.“<br/>
Cosi zamručel, ale moc přesvědčeně to neznělo. Pak bylo zase na chvíli ticho.<br/>
„Čím víc se blíží ten porod, tím víc mám pocit, že to nebyl dobrý nápad…“ zamumlal potom.<br/>
„Zas to tak strašně nedramatizuj. Rodičovství možná není zrovna lehká věc, ale lidi to více či méně zvládají. Nevidím důvod, proč zrovna u vás by to mělo být jinak. Oba prostě přestaňte přemýšlet nad tím, jací budete rodiče, a až se narodí, tak se to nějak vyvrbí. Kromě toho dítě si stejně první dva roky moc nepamatuje, takže máte dost času se to všechno naučit. A i kdybyste hned ze začátku nebyli úplně ukázkoví rodiče, tak budete jeho rodiče, jeho nejbližší lidi, které bude nejvíc potřebovat.“<br/>
„Ano, ale…“ Co ale už nedořekl, protože mu zazvonil telefon.<br/>
„Ano, miláčku? Samozřejmě, za chvilku jsem doma. Já vím, že jsem slíbil, že dneska přijdu dřív… Stavil jsem se u Eiriho… Jo, nejpozději do půl hodinky. Slibuju. Ano, opravdu. Nebudu se nikde zdržovat. Dobře. Papa.“<br/>
„Čeká tě doma peklo nebo už rovnou oprátka?“<br/>
„Zatím to vypadá, že nic z toho, ale než přijedu, může se to ještě desetkrát změnit. No nic, běžím. Díky za čaj. Měj se.“<br/>
Prohnal se obyvákem a se Šuičim se ani nerozloučil. Dost možná i zapomněl, že tam je.<br/>
„Je z toho solidně vypsychovaný,“ řek potom zpěvák u večeře. „Musím říct, že jsi mě překvapil, Juki. Byl jsi takový… vnímavý a nápomocný. Úplně jako bys to nebyl ty.“<br/>
„Jo že… Nejsem dneska nějak ve své kůži.“</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>